Every Model needs a Photographer
by Weeb that's a Sheep
Summary: (Loosely based on the Misty Tag Force Storyline) Lance Sterling was just trying to get his weekly pay, go to the movie theaters, take pictures, and get out, however, by a series of (un)fortunate events, he's now entrusted to be Misty Tredwell's personal photographer, discovering each other faults, quirks and secrets through the guise of a partnership of Model and Photographer.
1. Chapter 1

**Tag Force: Every Model needs a Photographer**

 **Before we begin, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds fanfiction, this is of course, based on the Tag force game and the Mistry Tredwell storyline as well, I may use Original-created cards but I'm still deciding anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Every photo needs to focus before its completely perfect!**

The Duelist woke up as he heard his alarm blaring as loud as a megaphone, he grumbled loudly in response, as he slapped his hand on his alarm clock, it only blared louder instead of shutting off, causing the duelist to sigh deeply, as he groggily get out of his bed, slapping on a black t-shirt and some blue jeans, his usual clothes that brings out his green dyed hair.

'I don't even go to school anymore man...Why in the world do I insist of still having an alarm?' the Duelist question himself, that was until he answered his own question back, reminding him on what he needs to do today.

'Because you're got a job today, A real one mind you, you know, head to the New Domino Cinema Theaters, the new movie Atlas rising is going to be released at noon and the famous model Misty Tredwell is going be there to for the first screening, take some pictures and collect your pay...'

'Unless you want to rely on duels to get your daily income.' he answered to himself, the duelist seemed downright insane as he simply sat on his bed, listening to himself and his thoughts.

'Please don't remind me...Me...That reminds me...I should really make some friends...Since I don't want to look and feel crazy anymore.' The Part-time Photographer said to himself as he finally got out of his bed, putting on his blue leather jacket and his grey run of the mill-duel disk, bearing the same design as the many duel disks that the citizens of Neo Domino possess.

'Lets start the day with the most important meal of the day, breakfast!' The Duelist said to himself as he opened his personal fridge, he stared at the empty cold storage for a full ten seconds before closing it.

'Guess no breakfast for today, probably should've grocery shopped yesterday...' it dampened his spirits greatly but he tried to stay cheerful from his bad start of the day.

"Besides, I'm Lance Sterling, the Freelance Journalist and Photographer, I can make a ton of friends and get well fed in no time!" The Freelancer said as he flashed a cocky smile into his dresser's mirror, looking at himself and noticing his almond brown eyes were burning with determination and vigor.

'I hope its going to be easy...' A small tinge of doubt coursed through Lance silently.

Lance left his apartment determined to get the photography job done, but not before grabbing the camera that he never leaves his home without it.

Lance's camera wasn't like the modern cameras, not small, compact and easy to use, it was big and bulky, with a long camera lens that was about six inches out of the black photo-taker, its flash was big and wide, almost as big as the lens itself, it had a plethora of different symbol buttons, all dedicated for different filters and modes of the camera, and for editing photos to pristine perfection, all of that with a large blue sash serving as the camera's band for easy to carry and use.

'If I can take the bus real quick, I can get there early...' Lance thought to himself as he got moving to his usual bus stop, ready to start the day despite his below average morning start.

Minutes passed as the bus didn't came, Lance checked his phone, looking at the time, quickly noticing how the bus was about twenty minutes late for arrival.

'weird...The bus should be here by now...' Lance thought to himself in a confused manner, wondering why the bus is late, especially on an important scoop job such as the he needs to do.

Lance could hear someone laughing, the laughter was horsey and rugged like leather, Lance turned his head to see an old man, with a scraggly beard and a cane, the old man was laughing, and more importantly, was laughing directly at Lance.

"...What's so funny?" Was all Lance asked in confusion with a light glare at the old man, getting annoyed at the elderly gentleman's cackles.

"That you're waiting for the bus! Didn't anyone told you that the buses today are closed due to maintence!?" The Old man said causing Lance to have his eyes widen in surprise.

"You're not serious right?...Out of all the times I need to use the bus...It had to be on the day where I needed to go to the most famous theaters in this city..." Lance said as the Old man once again laughed at Lance's mishaps and bad luck.

"Then you better get to running boy! Time's a'wasting!" The Old man said with a howl of giggles and chuckles, Lance growled under his breath and wanted to tell off the Elderly man, but he has a job to do, he listened to the mean-spirited but wise old man as he ran towards to the movie theater, while he was silent in his sprint, in his mind though, he was completely going bonkers.

'Can't this day get any worse!? I mean seriously, I had a terrible morning with a crappy alarm, I didn't had any breakfast since I forgot to buy groceries yesterday, and now? I'm probably going to be late for the Movie Premiere, which means...No payday for Lance! This is just great! Just...Great!' Lance lamented with a audible groan of frustration coming out of his lips.

He was going to be sweatier than a pig in the mud when he arrives at the theater, and if he doesn't arrive on time...Then he'll be sweaty and overly tired for nothing then, Lance growled under his breath as he mentally repeated once again.

'Can this day get any worse!?'

 **Later...**

He thank whoever was above, he was able to arrive at the movie theater on time, sure he was breathing heavily and had pangs of sweat over his face, but he was on time, he readied up his camera as the model walked into the red carpet for the theater.

'Alright Lance, just take a full set of photos of the Super Model and get it over with, besides, its probably going to the usual model...' Lance thought to himself with some annoyance being shown on his face, Lance imagined the model to be some blonde ditz that was trying to get her thirty seconds of fame.

Whenever he had a small photography job that could pay the rent, it was always for an aspiring model girl, literally of them were blonde, long hair, tanner bed fueled-tanned skin and big pillow-like lips, all with that...and nothing else.

They were either to snobby...Constantly denying any picture that Lance would take until it mentally drained him, or they were to naive for Lance to handle well, constantly asking stupid questions that only tested Lance's patience.

So Lanced prepared to take the photo of the model named Misty Tredwell, she finally exited out of her limosuine

The Freelancing Part-timing Photographer paused before taking the photo but was entranced by her appearance...

'Oh my god...She is...Beautiful...' was all Lance thought...Legitimately surprised from the looks of the Model known as Misty Tredwell.

The Model wasn't like the dime a dozen ones...This Misty Tredwell was...One of a kind...Her hair was as black as a raven, lustrous, and well-Kemp, yet straight and smoother than stone, her figure was perfectly sculpted, she wasn't to thin or to thick as she was tall like some sort of queen, her eyes were a hue of crystal blue and her skin was fair and flawless.

And yet, she was just wearing casual clothing, she didn't need a sensual full red dress to look gorgeous, she just needed to wear normal everyday clothes to get everyone's attention, in fact, she was even carrying her duel disk around as if it was nothing!

She was like a diamond in the rough, a rose within a field of daffodils...Lance quickly shook his head before he returned to the task at hand, he mentally slapped himself in the face.

'Stop being so perverted Lance, show some professionalism for once! Just take the pictures of Misty...maybe keep one picture for myself...And leave, nothing more, nothing less.' Lance said to himself as he started to focus on Misty Tredwell as she began the premiere of the movie, she spoke with a voice that was soothing to the people's ears, and yet her voice lacked a single tone of allure, almost as if she was just talking to a group of friends.

"Hello everyone! I hope everyone here is just as excited as I am!" Misty said with a small humble smile as the crowd cheered, agreeing with Misty's words.

"Is it really Misty?! I can't believe I get to see her up close! She's so cute!" One person in the crowd said to her friends who no doubt agreed with her.

"Who's ready to see the first premiere of Jack Atlas's newest movie!? Atlas Rising!?" Misty asked the crowd as she casually stretched her neck, they once again cheered the model once againn, without much effort, Misty hadthe whole crowd in the palm of her hands.

Lance was about to get a really good shot of Misty nonchalantly stretching, until he was pushed to the ground and out of the line of people with a forceful shove, Lance fell flat on the ground with a yelp, thankfully, his camera was completely safe and sound, he sighed in relief, his camera costs more than his apartment's rent, and its his only camera, so without it, he's practically jobless.

"Get in line! Single File! Line up in order of your numbered ticket" Lance heard from the large imposing coat jacket wearing man who pushed him as he was accompanied by a girl with long black hair, her hair wasn't as nearly luxurious as Misty's stream of raven black, she wore thick glasses that hid her eyes from being seen, Lance gasped as he saw that she was also holding a camera, effectively telling him that she was also a photographer or maybe a journalist.

Lance eyes widened as he was able to catch Misty's attention due to being flat on the floor, she raised an eyebrow of concern over the fallen Lance Sterling, with a elegant and almost princess-like gait, she walked over to lance, the whole crowd gasped as she walked up to the photographer, going over the red ropes as if it was a hurdle that Misty must overcome.

"Are you okay?" She asked Lance as she offered a hand, Lance blushed deeply in an embarrassed manner, in a heartbeat, Lance took Misty's hand, causing the whole crowd to feel envious over Lance's position due to being to personally interact with Misty.

"...yes..." Was all Lance chirped with a weak voice, her hand was smooth and light like an opera glove as she smiled in response.

"Good to hear, remember to take my good side with your camera." Misty said with a little giggle coming out of her lips, the crowd laughed hysterically to Misty's little remark.

"...Will do." Lance replied, hiding his blush by putting his camera to his face, before Misty could get back to premiering the new movie, but was stopped by the girl with the thick glasses when she shoved a voice recorder in her face.

"Hi! I'm Carly Carmine! I'm reporting in to get my exclusive interview with the Tops Model Misty Tredwell, so without further ado, Can you tell me whats you're opinion on the desecration of the Satellite district?" Misty curved an eyebrow from such a question.

"Erm...Why are you asking such an off-topic question?" Misty replied taken aback from such a serious question, this didn't deter Carly's persistence.

"Because its important! You're a famous figure in Neo Domino and the Tops district! This new movie doesn't matter, what matters is, is the activism of social classes!" Carly shoved the recorder even closer to Misty's face, causing the model to look a little agitated from the recorder shove.

The reporter Carly Carmine was finally moved away from Misty by the same man that pushed Lance to the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing!? Media is supposed to be at the other side! Not at the side where all the moviegoers are at!" He said with a lecturing tone as he grabbed ahold of Carly Carmine, his voice being tough and gritty.

"Sorry Ms. Tredwell, I'll escort this schmoozer elsewhere." the man said with a proud smile on his face, happy to help the model, Misty frowned at his words and abrasive actions.

"You don't have to Trudge, she was just trying to get the next scoop as they say..." Misty said trying to do some damage control, the big security guy reluctantly listened to Misty, letting go of the thick-glassed Reporter.

"But she wasn't even going to answer my questions! You might as well escort me out of here Mr. Trudge!" Carly said in annoyance, causing Misty to sigh in disappointment.

"Perhaps, we could make this event more interesting..." Misty suggested, earning both Carly and Trudge's attention.

"What do you mean about that Ms. Tredwell?" Tetsu insisted with a confused voice, Misty smiled lightly as she shot a glance at a picture-taking Lance Sterling, she noticed that the photographer had a duel disk on his wrist, a devious and playful idea came up in Misty's mind.

"You can get your scoop, by dueling me! With Mr. Trudge as your partner!" Misty said with a cheerful tone.

"Wait what?! A tag duel then?!" Carly exclaimed from such a suggestion.

"Yes, a tag duel...But I don't have a partner...Maybe someone from the crowd could be my duel partner..." Misty scanned through the crowd before she made her move, selecting the duelist she wanted to duel with.

'...Why is she coming closer to me!?' Lance yelled inwardly as he noticed that through his camera lens, Misty was getting closer to him.

"Enough with you, standing by the sidelines, taking pictures of a battle, now its time for you to partake in it." Misty grabbed ahold of Lance's hand, causing him to stop looking from his lens and blush deeply in response, Misty led Lance to Carly and Trudge as they were both prepared for the tag duel.

"Before we begin, what is your name?" Misty asked with a sweet voice, Lance blinked before answering, feeling a deep pittance of surprise and curiosity.

"Lance...Sterling, part-time photographer...Part-time Duelist." Lance answered, trying to sound confident but failing quite horribly by sounding more of a shrinking violet.

"With my humble assistant Lance Sterling, we will premiere the movie; Atlas Rising with something appropriate: A Tag Duel!" The crowd began to cheer once again, Lance was flabbergasted to say the least, he was lucky enough to even arrive here on time, and now he was going to duel with Misty Tredwell? A Rare piece of diamond within the cluster of blonde models?

'Perhaps...This day was going to be better...instead of worse, thank goodness I didn't jinx it...'


	2. Chapter 2: Take a picture

**Every Model Needs a Photographer**

 **Chapter 2: Take a Photo...It'll last longer!**

'This can't be happening...' Lance said to himself in complete bewilderment, from having no breakfast today due to his forgetfulness to having to run to the movie theaters since the bus was inactive and from being pushed to the ground as if he was some kind of obstacle, his luck was at his absolute worst...But it seems like his luck was finally getting better.

For one, he was able to get a plentiful amount of focused and clear photos all centered around the beautiful Super Model known as Misty Tredwell, and now...Well, he's going to be her duel partner for this tag duel, Lance couldn't fathom that such a gorgeous Super Model had the spare time to learn how to play duel monsters.

In fact, Lance believed that everyone was excited to watch Misty duel, she gave the audience a little polite wave as she inserted her deck into the slot, causing the whole Crowd to cheer, it seems like they were now more enthusiastic to watch the duel instead of the premiering movie.

It was absolutely flabbergasting for the Part-time Photographer, he was a photographer by trade, he's used to staying in the sidelines, away from the attention and taking pictures of people who have everyone's gaze upon them, but now, he was in the middle of a crowd, something that Lance was never familiar with! He was used to being in the crowd! not in them middle of a spectating one!

Despite his unfamiliarity with the concept of getting out comfort zones, he was still glad that he got to duel with such a beautiful...Misty Tredwell, the Part-time Photographer didn't even know what to say to Miss Tredwell except a word of thanks, so, with a deep breath and a slightly shaking stance, Lance did something rare within his life...Spoke aloud to someone else that wasn't himself.

"Thank you...For allowing me to be your...Tag partner..." Lance sputtered and muttered, his voice being weak and unassuming, being selected as Misty Tredwell's Tag partner was the main reason why Lance was being more smooth than shattered glass, he was noticeably shaking with agitation, earning a little snicker from the Reporter Carly Carmine, a big belly laugh from Officer Trudge due to Lance's socially inept nature and the rest of the crowd joined in.

"Hahaha! This guy can't even stand straight! Misty Tredwell should've picked me to duel with her!" One of the crowd members said as he pointed at Lance, Lance started to sweat and blush from the humiliation he was receiving.

"I bet his deck is terrible too! He's sure to make Misty lose!" Another crowd member heckled

"Yeah! And it'll obviously his fault! Not the cute Misty!" Another person said aloud in an envious tone, the whole crowd agreed as they then started to boo Lance Sterling so it can convince him to leave.

'I can't believe this…Is happening…' Lance said internally once again, he stared at the ground as he heard the heckling and jeers, he wanted to mute all of that terrible noise, he wanted all of the laughing and humiliating to be gone.

'I should've just stayed home today…I could've got some money from a blonde bland model…At least they like their pictures be taken in a stranded place where no one was there…' Lance lamented in a sorrowful way, he shut his eyes closed as a desperate way to try to block out the sound of the crowd jeers.

Surprisingly enough, the jeering did actually stop, even garnering the bewilderment of Lance Sterling.

'Holy cow that work-' Lance's train of thought was quickly interrupted by the crystal clear and almost melodious voice of the Super Model Misty Tredwell.

"It is not kind to insult and berate someone, would you appreciate people insulting you if you were in my trusty tag partner's position?" Misty asked the crowd, a look of disappointment on her face as she stared her icy blue eyes into the crowd.

Lance Sterling glanced at Misty slightly, being both grateful and impressed by how Misty was willing to defend him from the crowd, even though he was just a lowly citizen whose job is being a freelance part-time photographer.

"It would be absolutely awful and completely demoralizing…I am not mad at all of you, but disappointed, underneath my profession and mind-reading…I am just a normal citizen of Neo Domino City like all of you! And I would never treat someone like dirt for the sake of pointing out flaws and faults!" Misty said as the crowd was stunned in silence by the coldness of her voice, not ever expecting the Tops Model to ever say such a thing like that and in that tone either, she was like a diamond, a rarity among normal people and here she was, attributing herself to the common folk.

"Hmph, I suppose its envy is the reason why you're willing to insult your own kind…" Misty said with a deep sigh before returning to the tag duel that was being started.

"Now, lets get this duel started! Let's see if you can beat me and my assistant Lance Sterling! Mr. Trudge and Ms. Carmine!" Misty said, her voice returning from cold and crisp to chirper and warming, the transition felt almost seamless for the part-time photographer, with a little cough and a quiet voice he spoke to Misty.

"Thank you…For sticking up for me…You don't even know me…And yet you were willing…" Lance started to trail off as he twiddled his fingers together, Misty only lightly shrugged as a response as her standard duel disk activated.

"You can thank me, by helping me win this duel, are you Ready Lance Sterling?" she asked, looking absolutely serious as the two opponents, Trudge and Carly who had their duel disks activated and prepped for a tag duel.

"…Yes, I'm ready, I'm going to give it my all…" Lance said as his duel disk started to glow with energy.

'Like every photograph I take…It will always be perfect…Picture Perfect!...That would've been pretty cool if I said it aloud instead of my head…' Lance reluctantly thought with a little look of regret on his face.

"You're not going to win against me Ms. Tredwell! I'm going to show you what happens when you duel against the Security force!" The Security Officer said with a laugh, before he noticed that his tag partner Carly was giving him a nasty-looking glare…Well, it would've been nasty if it weren't for the fact that she was wearing extremely thick glasses.

"You mean, that We're going to win Mr. Trudge?! This is a team effort! You need to remember that so we can win this!" Carly Carmine in a commanding tone, making Tetsu be a little taken aback from Carly's wants.

"Alright alright…Calm down…We're going to win!" Trduge said as the two duelist got ready for their duel.

"DUEL!" The four duelists yelled as their lifepoints were set and their determination blazing.

 **Duel Start!  
The Team of: Carly Carmine and Tetsu Trudge  
V.S.  
The Team of: Misty Tredwell and Lance Sterling!  
Starting Lifepoints: 8000!  
First Turn Start!**

"Haha! I think the Law enforcement should go first! I summon, an Assault Dog in attack mode! ( Beast, Earth, LV: 4, ATK: 1200, DEF: 800) " The Dog that had an ammo box and a machine gun on its side appeared on Trudge's side of the field, the dog barked aggressively before it sat in silence, waiting for Trudge's order.

"I set two cards face down and I end my turn! Your move Ms. Tredwell!" The Tops model smiled lightly from the news as she drew a card from her deck.

"Let's unravel your fate? Shall we?" Misty said as she contemplated on what to summon first, she made her decision as she picked the card out of her hand with a gentle and elegant hand.

"Play, monster card; Reptilianne Gorgon! (Reptile, Dark, LV: 3, ATK: 1400, DEF: 1400), and then, I commence battle phase, meaning, I'll attack your Assault Dog!" The Hideous Gorgon screeched out a stream of green venom, the dog whimpered in pain before it shattered once it was covered in the venom.

"My Assault Dog's effect activates! I can special two more of them from my deck! Get on the field Security Hounds!" Trudge said as a pair of gun-wielding hounds appeared on the field snarling and growling at their opponents.

"Oh! What a turn of events this turn out to be, I will end my turn with a set card." Misty finished gracefully.

"Heres goes! My move!" Carly started

"I'm going to use one of your Assault Dogs Trudge to summon Fortune Lady Earth! (Spellcaster, Earth, LV:6, ATK: ?, DEF:?)"

"Wait what?! What are you doing!?" Tetsu exclaimed as he witnessed one of his gun-mounted dogs disappearing into smoke and dust, what replaced the dog was a brown dress-wearing slender-looking lady magician.

"I was going to use Double Summon and synchro both of them! You Ditz!" Trudge said in frustration, Carly ignored the Security Chief's words as she continued to play out her turn.

"Fortune Lady Earth's attack and defense is dependent on her level! Since she's level six, her attack and defense are 2400!" Misty didn't seemed to be fazed from the power increase.

"I then use one of our Face-downs! Dust tornado!" Trudge gasped in shock as Carly was practically using his own resources for her own agenda.

"Goodbye face down card!" Carly said in an ecstatic tone, Misty gasped as her face down card, which was a sakurestu armor was destroyed.

"Attack her Gorgon Fortune Lady Earth and then attack her directly Assault Dog!" Carly ordered as the Fortune Lady blasted the Gorgon with a barrage of energy-laden shards of stone, Misty groaned lightly as the shrapnel of the shards.

 **Misty and Lance: 7000**

"To bad your Fortune lady's attack is now…Zero! Due to Gorgon's effect, whenever she battles a monster, its attack turns into nothing!" Misty retorted as Carly Carmine gasped loudly, instantly, the fortune lady started to cough violently as it seemed like its veins were being pulsed with a strange green blood.

"See!? Look what you did! We have one less Assault dog, you used up my dust tornado, and now we got a monster with zero attack!" Trudge said in frustration.

"Eep! That wasn't good…Uhh, still attack directly Assault dog!"

 **Misty and Lance: 5800**

"Well done, while your partner doesn't see eye to eye…I see potential!" Misty complimented honestly, causing Carly to blush in flattery.

"Hehe! Thanks…I end my turn!" Lance blinked as it was finally his own turn, he took a deep breath before he started his turn.

"Time to test your Mettle…Lance Sterling." Misty said with a look that signified a high sense of expectations for the Part-time photographer.

'Alright…Lets do this…Lance!' Lance tried to hype himself up as he drew a card from his deck.

'We need to win this for the gorgeous model named Misty Tredwell!'

"I start my turn off with a monster! I summon, Blightspawn Lantern!" what appeared first was a staff, with a large electrical lantern chained to the end of the thick wood staff, then suddenly, a black portal opened up from the floor.

The void sprouted out one of the many Blightspawns the underworld has, its face, big-eared, eyeless and long fanged like some sort of overly-exaggerated bat, it hunched over as its flayed and scarred stout body was covered by tattered rags

The Fiend growled viciously as it suddenly grabbed the lantern, wielding it like some sort of two-handed morning star, the Blightspawn screeched out a raspy and ear-wrenching battle cry as the lantern blazed with light.

(Blightspawn Lantern, Dark, Fiend, LV: 4, ATK: 1800, DEF:1200)

"What kind of monster is that?" Trudge asked as he never saw such a monster before, Lance ignored the Security Personal as he continued as plan.

"True…I have seen many different types of monsters…May I have played with them, or watch them be played out…But this one is particularly different than the others." Misty inquired, Lance could only shrug to the Model.

'Eh…It would be best if you didn't answer it honestly…' Lance said to himself, feeling slightly guilty about his unwillingness to tell how he got the Blightspawns

"Time to light it up! I use my spell card, Blightspawn Photo shoot!" The continuous spell card was revealed to the duelists.

Its art depicted the Beautiful Swordmistress of the Wasteland, lying on a desecrated patch of ground, like in her normal card art, except it turned out it was only a fake set with a floor made of fabric and the background being only a painting., with a crowd of various Blightspawn demons taking snapshots and various pictures of her.

"Now, with my Photo shoot up and ready since I have a Blightspawn on the field, all Monsters' attributes are turned to the light attribute! Except for my own Blightspawn monsters!" The Lantern Blightspawn growled as it flashed its light against Carly and Trudge's monsters, replacing their earth elements and shifting them into the Light element.

"And how is that going to help with anything!?" Trudge questioned defiantly, Lance only smirked in response.

"Blightspawn Lantern, Attack Fortune lady Earth!" Carly and Trudge winced as the Lantern-bearing fiend smashed the Fortune lady with a slam of his light weapon.

 **Carly and Trudge: 5200**

"Its effect activates! Since it destroyed a Light monster by battle, I can special summon another Blightspawn from my hand, go! Blightspawn Stagelight!" It was a similar process to the first summoning, the stage light appeared, having a lamp's body but the head of a stage light,

The Blightspawn arrived from the dark portal, the furry, muscle-bounded but wretched Blightspawn croaked like a sickened frog, its armor of scattered and shredded chain-mail, covering most of its many eyes as its claws gripped the Stage light like some kind of spear.

(Blightspawn Stagelight, Fiend, Light, ATK: 1900, DEF: 300)

"I end my turn." Trudge smiled in a wicked way as he drew a card.

"To bad you didn't take out my Assault dog, I was going to use double summon to synchro summon two monsters! But I guess one will do! I summon Jutte Fighter! (Warrior, Earth, LV: 2, ATK: 700, DEF: 900)" The Stunty Jutte wielding warrior swung its Jutte in a silly and comical way before readying itself.

"I synchro summon my Assault Dog and my Jutte Fighter to summon Goyo Guardian! (Synchro Warrior Earth LV: 6, ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000) " The two monsters that Trudge summoned disappeared as they were replaced by the mighty Goyo Guardian.

"Goyo Guardian! Destroy his puny Lantern light!" The Guardian laughed as it threw its rope-tied Jutte at the Blightspawn, the fiend growled and roared as it was tangled up by the rope.

 **Misty and Lance: 4800**

"That was a very, sound albeit predictable Play Mr. Trudge…" Misty Softly said, Lance on the other hand was dead silent.

'Good thing is…Stagelight has a better effect…if only he knew!'

"Now, I'll be taking that monster for myself! Using Goyo Guardian's effect, I can special summon that destroyed monster to my side of the field!" The Goyo Guardian pulled the tangled up Blightspawn to Trudge and Carly's side of the field.

"Now Carly Carmine, you can use that ugly fiend for whatever you want! As long as you don't control my own monsters!" Trudge asked of the reporter, she huffed in response but eventually agreed.

"I end my turn! Your move Ms. Tredwell!" Misty drew a card from her deck, despite the sudden shift in field control, she was still poised and controlled.

"So it shall be, I must say however, thank you, for using your Guardian's effect…" Misty paused as she allowed Trudge to question such a phrase.

"What do you mean!? You think you're funny?!" He said abrasively, Misty didn't answer as she picked out a single card from her hand.

"Spell card activate! Reptilianne Spawn! Since the only monster cards that are in the graveyard are Reptiles, I can summon my Reptilianne Gorgon back to life!" The thin yet terrifying Gorgon arose from a pool of venom green acid.

"What!? Grrr…You still have no monsters that can match up to my Goyo Guardian!" Trudge tempted fate as his Goyo Guardian remained steadfast and fortified.

"Not for long Mr Trudge, spell card activate! The equip card Reptilianne rage!" A multi-colored amphibian-like mask appeared in front of the Gorgon, without a second thought, the Gorgon placed the mask on her face, a strange red energy starting to resonate from her.

"With a improved attack of 2200, I'll then use my newly drawn Burden of the mighty! With this Continuous spell card, all of your monsters lose attack and defense based on their level…"

A ornate-crafted bird's nest appeared, complete with chirping birds, the Goyo Guardian and heel-turned Lantern Blightspawn looked taken aback from the sudden burden of having to raise some birds! Their attack points are reduced for having to focus on bird care instead of fighting.

"Wait…but that means…My Goyo Guardian has the same amount of attack points as your Gorgon!" Trudge exclaimed.

"Correct Mr. Trudge, Gorgon, sacrifice yourself to destroy his Goyo Guardian!" Misty ordered, the Gorgon obediently listened to her owner, sacking itself to destroy the more deadlier Goyo Guardian.

"Now, Reptilianne's second effect activates, I can select one of your monsters…As in, the Lantern that you stole, and have its attack reduced by 800 points!" The mask turned bleak and colorless as it forcefully equipped itself to the eyeless Blightspawn. (ATK now 600)

"With my Partners monster, I attack the Lantern bearer!" The Stagelight Blightspawn roared loudly as it lunged its Stagelight into the Lantern-bearer, the Lantern-bearer screeched in pain as it shattered.

"Oh no! This isn't looking good for us!" Carly called out, Tetsu growled under his breath.

"We're not surrendering Reporter! We're going to keep dueling and we're going to win!" He said in defiance.

"Now, Stagelight effect activates! Since he destroyed a Light Monster, Misty can get a Dark Monster from her deck!" Lance suddenly said getting Misty's attention, she gave Lance a little smile.

"I will select a Reptilianne Viper from my deck, that will suffice."

 **Carly and Trudge: 3900**

"My turn ends here." Misty finished as she expected Carly to do something great with her turn.

"Umm…Alright, here I go again! Draw!" Carly said as she drew her card with a little more effort than usual.

"I'll set two cards face down and then summon Fortune Lady Water! (Spellcaster, Water, LV: 4 ATK: 1200, DEF: 1200)" The more sophisticated Fortune Lady appeared, her long blue hair blew in the wind as she did a pose.

"Time to get rid of that burden of the Mighty! I use my Mystical Space Typhoon!" Carly played the quick play card, quickly destroying the Bird nests with a flash of lightning.

"I attack your Blightspawn by using my spell card, Time passage, increasing my Fortune's attack up to 2800 for the rest of this turn!"

"Oh my…What a play!" Misty Tredwell complimented as the Stagelight-wielding Blightspawn was destroyed.

 **Misty and Lance: 3900**

"Looks like we're even now, I end my turn!" Carly finished.

'Alright…Lets see if I can get a Synchro summon up and running…' Lance thought as he drew a card from his deck.

"I summon another Blightspawn! Blightspawn Camera Flash!" instead of appearing from a dark and deep hole within the earth, this fiend in particular swooped down from the skies laughing like some sort of crazed Hyena, showing off its set of sharp but jagged teeth, its big wings but tiny bony body greatly contrasted to one another as it carried a camera that was bigger than itself.

(Blightspawn Camera Flash, Light, Fiend, Tuner, LV: 1, ATK: 200, DEF: 200)

"Now, watch this, since you have a monster on the field that has the light attribute and only! Only because of my Photo Shoot's card effect , I can special summon a Blightspawn monster from my graveyard in defense mode! So I summon back my Blightspawn Lantern!"

The Camera Imp giggled in a delightful way as it took several pictures with the flash on, after several more flashes of the camera, Blightspawn Lantern returned with a growl as it entered into a guarding position.

"I'm going to initiate a Synchro summon! Using my Camera Flash and a Lantern to form…" The Blightspawn Tuner snickered before it disappeared into two small embers of light as it spun around the Lantern Blightspawn as it turned into a stanch of energy

"Let's see how this unfolds…" Misty said with light tinge of wonder within her voice.

"Synchro Summon…" Lance suddenly took a picture with his own camera as if it was a habit of his.

"Blightspawn Neon!" The Blight Spawn monster appeared from a twirling vortex of white and black, jumping out of the void and roaring like a savage beast.

(Blightspawn Neon, Light, Fiend, Synchro Monster, LV: 5, ATK: 2400, DEF:500) Its eyeless face sniffed out its enemies using its lizard-like nostrils, the bipedal beast's flaky and rugged skin was covered in a well-made suit of white-painted armor, looking akin to silver or platinum with its ocean-like rivets and its heavy but flexible layers.

Its claws were covered in gauntlets, its cape was torn and muted in color, its heavy-ended blade was sharp and was eye-catchingly bright, garnering the crowd's wonder.

"Now, I attack your Fortune Lady, Blightspawn Neon, dim the light out of the Fortune Lady!" The Neon Blightspawn roared out a vicious battlecry before it charged to the Fortune Lady, desiring destruction.

"Not just yet! I use my Trap card! Security Orb!" Trudge yelled with a cocky smile on his face as he revealed the trap card.

"Now your monster is switched to defense mode! Haha!" The Red yellow-eyed robot appeared out of the trap card, the robot closed in to Blightspawn, attempting to switch the monster in defense mode, the Blightspawn roared rebelliously at the robot, quickly blaring with light causing the Security orb to become distorted and it huddle back into its set position.

"What!? How did that happened!?" Trudge said as the Neon Blightspawn slashed the fortune lady into two, dealing quite a bit of damage for the two Duelers.

 **Carly and Trudge: 2700**

"Since they're only Light monsters on your side of the field, You can't activate trap and spell cards during our battle phase!" Trudge growled in frustration.

"I end my turn, your move Officer!" Lance said in a brave tone, earning the ire of Trudge.

"Fine! I'll use my Partners spell card! Pot of Dichotomy! I'll send back my Assault Dog, my Jutte Fighter, and my Partner's Fortune Lady earth, I'll put them all into my deck so I can draw two more cards!" Trudge laughed as he practically stole his partner's card as it was inserted into his own deck, before drawing two.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Carly said in a loud and annoyed tone, similar to what Carly did earlier to Trudge, he ignored her.

"I then use the card known as Double Cyclone! I'll destroy my own Security orb to destroy your Photo shoot!" The amethyst and gold colored cyclones blasted out of the spell card, shattering the photo shoot card and destroying the set Security Orb card.

"Now since Security orb was destroyed, I can select one monster and destroy, so its lights out for that Blightspawn!" Lance and Misty gasped as their synchro monster was destroyed by the effect.

"I then special summon my ultimate card! Montage Dragon! (Earth, Dragon, LV: 8, ATK: ?, DEF:?), the Police chief discarded three monsters form his hand, special summoning the massive three-headed dragon, the monster roared as its attack fluctuated higher from the discarded monsters.

"Since I discarded a total of twelve stars! That means my Montage Dragon has 3600 attack! He's unstoppable!" Trudge laughed as the Dragon of Montages roared once again.

"Wait…But it is stoppable…You played your Dichotomy card…Meaning you can't attack…" Misty pointed out, Trudge growled in response.

"I was getting to that…I end my turn!" Trudge begrudgingly finished.

"My move…I'll summon Reptilianne Naga! (Reptile, Dark, LV: 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0) I then a card face down, now, Reptilianne Naga, commence battle against that Montage Dragon! Make his attack turn to zero!" The chipper and somewhat adorable Naga did what it was told, biting into the leg of the Montage Dragon, but getting squatted back by the Montage Dragon.

 **Misty and Lance: 300**

"Why did you do that?" Trudge asked, flabbergasted to what he just saw, Misty was going to answer, but it was Lance that for the Model.

"Naga has an effect, whatever it battles, that monster's attack is turned to zero! And it can't be destroyed by battle as well!" Misty smiled lightly from the sudden boost of confidence that Lance was having, despite the little lifepoints they had.

"I end my turn, I really suggest you should not attack next turn Ms. Carmine." Misty instructed the reporter.

"Umm…Sure I guess…Draw!"

"I summon Fortune Lady Wind! (Spellcaster, Wind, LV: 3, ATK: 900, DEF: 900.) Attack that Naga and win this duel!" Carly commanded the green-haired magician.

"Stop right there! I use my trap card, Soul Barrier! Since I have a monster on the field, I take no battle damage!" Misty said as she flipped the trap card, the Naga was blasted by a force of sheer wind, but remained standing and unfaltered.

"What!? How...Oh drat…I end my turn…" Carly said, causing Trudge to freak out from Carly's incompetence.

"What?! Why didn't you turn my Montage Dragon into defense mode! We're open for an attack now!" Trudge berated the Reporter, while Carly did realize her mistake, she was not willing to open up to it.

"Hey! It wasn't my idea to summon it to begin with! You are your own worst enemy!" She argued back as Lance began his turn with a sigh.

"I think it's time to finish this duel…I summon, Blightspawn Mining Light in attack mode!" The portal open up once again, out came a pick axe, then a large lantern that had tunnel vision, then out came a big-eared, chalk-white demon, wearing bits and pieces of various shattered black stone around itself, acting as a form of armor, the Blightspawn grabbed both the mining light and the pickaxe and growled quietly.

(Blight Spawn, Dark Fiend Tuner LV: 3, ATK: 1000, DEF: 0)

"Now with its effect, I can special summon one level four or lower Light attributed Fiend from my graveyard! So I select Blightspawn Lantern!" The Mining Light Blightspawn slammed its pickaxe down, creating a big hole, and then the Blightspawn lantern growled out of it desperately as if it was escaping from a hellish chasm.

"Now, lets synchro summon! I hope your okay with me using your monster Ms. Tredwell…" Lance said reluctantly, she replied with a light shrug, not being very serious about it.

"Alright, lets synchronize for a level eight! Using the Dark-aligned Reptilianne Naga, the Light-aligned Blightspawn Lantern and my Mining light you get…" All three monsters turned into fixtures of light, a flash occurred when all three collided with each other, Misty watched in awe from the transformation.

"Blightspawn Lightning!" when the flash dissipated, the Blightspawn appeared as it did a pose, its skin like most Blightspawn was diseased and unwell, but it was covered from head to toe in a attention-garnering armor of gold and white, its grotesques face was guarded and hidden by the Fiend's helm, being horned and its visor being shaped like the letter 'X'.

"The shining light that only the sun can match with its brightness! Lets go! Blightspawn Lightning!"

The great sword that the Blightspawn weld was bright like a shining crystal, the Blightspawn roared out a ferocious bellow as it pointed its sword towards its enemies.

(Blightspawn Lightning, Light, Fiend, LV: 8, Synchro Monster: '1 'Blightspawn' tuner+ 1 Light Monster+ 1 Dark monster' ATK: 2500, DEF:2000)

"Now, let's end this duel! Blightspawn Lightning, attack his Montage Dragon!" The Paladin of the Blightspawn roared before it charged up a deadly slash attack against the weak dragon.

"Now comes its effect! Since its attacking something that doesn't have the Light attribute…Its attack is increased by 1000! Meaning…This duel is done and over!" The Blightspawn laughed as its blade started to flow a fiery aura, burning along with its light shine.

"Nooo! This can't be happening!" Trudge and Carly Protested as the Dragon was cleaved in two, destroying the monster and giving the win to Misty and Lance.

 **Winner!: The Team of: Misty Tredwell and Lance Sterling!**

The two winner's duel disks deactivated as the holograms disappeared, the whole crowd was completely stunned from such a summon, they quickly cheered after a moment of silence.

'…holy smokes, I can't believe I did it!' Lance said aloud internally.

"Now that's what I call, an amazing duel!" Misty said aloud with a impressed smile on her face, Lance blushed from the look that Misty gave him.

"You dueled really well Lance…I must say…I must go attend the movie now…Perhaps we shall meet again, but for now..." Misty paused before she faced the crowd.

"And it's all thanks to this humble volunteer! Anyway, let's go watch the Movie! Atlas Rising!" Misty said with a cheerful tone as she entered into the movie theater, the crowd followed her as well as Carly and Trudge, leaving Lance completely alone out front in the movie theater…

'This was quite a day…Got to duel with a Super Model, Win it, and get paid! Not to shabby…not to shabby at all…' Lance said with a accomplished grin on his face, with a proud gait, Lance walked home, not really knowing what was going to happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Photographer's Dream Job

**Every Model Needs a Photographer**

 **Chapter 3: The Photographer's dream job!**

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Lance heard while he struggled to get a good's night rest, he grumbled loudly from all of the loud knocking that his apartment door was suffering from, he groggily got out of his bed, slapping on a basic white shirt and blue shorts as he trembled towards his apartment door as it was still being knocked.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* The Door felt like it was getting bashed open like a scene in a horror movie, Lance sighed deeply as he combed his hair to the right, as per usual of him.

'At least I won't look like a slob when I get yelled at the Landlord.' Lance said to himself with a mental whisper.

'It was probably the freaking landlord anyway, complaining that I don't have his rent yet, at least I have to money to pay him for the rent...' Lance thought to himself as he scratched his peculiar head of olive green hair, he opened his apartment door and spoke being knowing who was presenting herself to him.

"Look Mr. Shark, I have the mon-" Lance eye's widened and steadied when he realized that it was the Beautiful Super Model Misty Tredwell was at his front door! He even audibly gasped when he laid his eyes upon the Model's icy blue eyes, she curved an eyebrow from Lance's reaction, not really understanding why Lance would look so shock that she was at his apartment.

"...Miss...Tredwell...Ummm...How are you!?" Lance said a little bit louder than he wanted it to be, his face was as a red as a tomato as the Super model simply giggled at his sheepish mood.

"I'm doing quite well Lance, One of my agents was able to acquire your whereabouts." Misty responded, Lance could only assume that it was early in the morning, yet Misty looked like she was ready to take on the whole world with her casual but eye-catching attire, she looked like a mixture between wholesome beauty and jaw-dropping flirtation with the same attire she wore yesterday at the Cinema theaters.

'...That seems kind of stalker alert right there...But whatever right?' Lance said to himself, accepting Misty's words and not dare questioning them.

"Well...Thats good, erm, yeah! It is good, what brings you to my apartment Miss. Tredwell?" Lance tried to ask, his words stuttering and his voice being a mumble at best, it was enough for Misty to respond to the Photographer's words.

"I would like to talk to you about something, a proposition to be more specific, you piqued my interest when you dueled with me Lance, I felt something strange...And by the way, just call me Misty." Misty paused before she continued, a small curious smile on her face.

"May I come in? As much as I like the morning sunshine, the morning cool can be quite daunting for someone like me." Lance glanced back inside his apartment, it was messy and dark but at least warm, Lance felt more embarrassed than ever, the Super Model Misty, the first model that Lance thought was legitimately attractive was going to experience Lance's messy apartment, it was like bringing a girl to a date to the pizza parlor, both embarrassing and its his own fault.

'Someone like you...So a diamond in the rough?' Lance mentally added as he wordlessly allowed Misty in, she nodded as a gesture of thanks as she went inside Lance's apartment.

'Wonder why she wants to visit me of all people...Seriously...I'm not much.' Lance questioned within his own head as he closed his apartment door. With a elegant gait and motion, the Super Model Misty took a seat in one of the Apartment's chairs, she cupped her hands together as she looked almost serene despite the messy room she was in.

"So, this is the kind of place you live in Lance?" She asked with a calm tone although it was slightly tinged with an iota of surprise, she eyed several pieces of clothes that were scattered about on the floor, the empty ramen bowls that were stacked on top of one another on Lance's nightstand that was right next to his old-fashioned and explosively loud alarm clock.

'Great, at first, Misty thought I was some kind of middle-classed commoner...But now? She probably thinks I'm some sort of poor slob.' Lance said to himself as he felt like beating himself for his own ignorance when it came to cleaning up his room.

"Yes i-it is, Miss-I mean, Misty, I'm a part-time photographer, I usually spend time outside rather than...My apartment." She gave a pitiful frown for the Photographer, he only inwardly sighed from Misty's reaction.

"I'm sorry that you had to live in a place like this..." Misty said, a tone of guilt within her voice, Lance was a little taken aback from the Model's sudden change in mood, from cool and calm to icy and guilty, it was a strange transition for the Photographer.

"Eh...Don't worry about it Misty, you didn't do anything, there's no need to say sorry." Lance tried to raise the Model's spirits but she didn't seem to budge.

"I know it wasn't my fault, but, I feel like I'm very privileged, you had to work your hardest to get by, while all I have to do is smile and look pretty to live in a big penthouse..." Misty lamented with a tone of regret, feeling like the difference between her and Lance was unfair.

'I mean, we sort of just got to live with it...' Lance inwardly said, he wanted to cheer Misty up with some words, but he felt scared to do so, fearing that pointing out stuff like that will result in over more guilt for the Model.

"Which is why I have a proposition for you Lance Sterling." Misty said with a warming smile, it was enough for Lance to blush in a different meaning rather than embarressment or in sheepishness.

"W-What kind of proposition you're talking about?" Lance Sterling said curiously, struggling to take her words with face value.

"The way you take pictures of me, the way you move while you zoom in on me, its something that I never seen in photographers, this is why, I want you, to be my personal Photographer!" Misty said, Lance almost fell backwards, immediately being caught off-guard from Misty Tredwell.

"M-me!? As your Personal Photographer!? I..." Lance was at a lost for words from Misty's offer, he never had a true photography job, he was part-time for a reason, post his name online, get a task, do the task, get paid that was it! He had no stable income and yet here Misty was, offering him something that could actually benefit his life.

"Yep, my Personal Photographer, I know for sure it'll pay more than whatever you're doing, I'm quite the generous employer if I say so myself." The Model said with a little chuckle of laughter, finding some enjoyment from Lance's overreaction to her words.

"I...Thank you Misty...I won't let you down, you can count on it." Lance said in a doubtful tone, not really believing himself, Misty smiled from Lance's determination, as she slowly stood up from the chair she was sitting at, with a elegant motion, she offered a handshake for Lance, which he took without a single word, her hand was so delicate and warming, it made Lance speak aloud instead of in his mental thoughts.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe I'm getting a real job!" He exclaimed ecstatically, causing Misty to once again softly giggle from Lance's awkwardness.

"So you are, lets get this day started, but first, we need you to be a bit more presentable." Misty instructed Lance, the Photographer looked at his clothes, they were definitely sleeping wear at best, so Lance obediently listened to the Model, grabbing his most cleanest and most form-fitting clothes he could find within his dresser.

"After that, get your camera, I believe I need a photographer who can take pictures of me as I go to the local mall, we might as well get some things done, like breakfast." Misty said as Lance entered into his bathroom, closing to door to get some privacy, as he changed into a more cleaner attire, he began to realize how crazy his morning was.

'Can't believe this is happening...First, I get an pay for my hardwork, while winning a tag duel, then the Super Model, Misty Tredwell visits my apartment and gives me a real stable job! I can't believe it...This...Is awesome...' Lance basically summed it all up with a single mental thought.

Lance got his new set of clothes on, it was the same clothes he had yesterday, but then again, Misty had the same thought of wearing the same attire from yesterday, so all is fair right?

The now full-time photographer got out of his bathroom, only to notice that Misty was peeking in his fridge, she turned her head to Lance and looked at him with a strong sense of astonishment.

"Do you have enough money for food Lance or do you not like eating a whole lot?" Misty questioned, Lance felt like his privacy was being destroyed but still nevertheless, answered the gorgeous super model.

"Eh...I usually buy groceries for breakfast, but for lunch and dinner, I go out, might well kill two birds with one stone when I have a photography job am I right?" Lance answered truthfully, Misty looked at Lance from top-to-bottom with inquisitive eyes.

"But you're still healthy to be deemed as decent." She stated bluntly, surprised at Lance's health despite the 'house'-hold that he lives in, Lance blushed once again from Misty's words.

'She thinks I'm decent...' Lance quickly shook his head as he felt like he was being distracted by Misty and her words.

"Uh, I guess I have good spirit, I don't know Misty to be honest, sorry for not giving you a straight answer."

"Don't worry Lance, anyway, lets go get some Breakfast then, I'm quite famished, would you say the same?" Misty asked as she walked to the closed apartment front door, slowly gripping the handle, before she opened it, she spoke to Lance once again.

"Remember to bring your Camera, my Personal Photographer, I need you to take photos of me, in a more natural light, anyway, lets go." Misty said as Lance agreed wordlessly, he quickly snatched his trusty camera as he followed out the Beautiful Misty out of the door.

'Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh I can't believe this happening!" Lance said inwardly with a cheerful and joyous tone, believing this whole situation was uncanny to say the least.


End file.
